Information exchanges have changed processes associated with work and personal environments. Automation and improvements in processes have expanded the scope of capabilities offered for personal and business data consumption. With the development of faster and smaller electronics, a variety of devices have integrated into daily lives. A modern device includes components to provide variety of services such as communication, display, imaging, voice, and/or data capture, among others. Abilities of the modern device jump exponentially when networked to other resources that provide previously unimagined number of services associated with medical imaging.
Ultrasound and other medical imaging devices scan biological structures or tissues of a patient to provide images. The scanned images are provided to medical practitioner(s) to aid with diagnosis of illnesses such as cancer. Clarity and quality of scanned image are usually suspect and depend on variety of conditions associated with the patient and a skill of a technician capturing the scanned image. Furthermore, the medical practitioner is also subject to missed diagnosis or false diagnosis associated with the scanned image due to quality of the scanned image and/or human error.